The One I Desire: Story 3: The First Sign
by Robbiespeedyslasher
Summary: Story Three in “The One I Desire” series. Slash Paring Dick and Roy The first sign that deep friendship may be blossoming into something more. Warnings at the top of story. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or settings. It all belongs to DC.

Summary: Story Three in "The One I Desire" series. Slash Paring (Dick and Roy) The first sign that deep friendship may be blossoming into something more.

Author Note: This story has a much darker element than the first two, but trust me. This is the first time I have tried anything like this. While it is graphic, it isn't detailed.

WARNING: Non-consensual sex between the Joker and Nightwing is described. If you don't want to read it, hit delete now.

Thank you to those who have read and taken the time to review the other stories in this series. Most of you have reviewed anonymously, so I haven't been able to reply. I want you to know that I appreciate your encouragement.

**The First Sign**

(Story Three in "The One I Desire" Series)

The Joker let out a cry of victory and hit the switch.

Nightwing's head snapped upward in the direction of the exclamation, but his body went rigid as the electricity from the bobby-trapped floor surged through him. He had no chance to react. A single thought formed before darkness overwhelmed him. _Robin._

"Yes, yes, yes!" the Joker cried, his unnaturally white face glowing with triumph. Clapping his hands and bouncing up and down like a happy two-year old, he began to giggle. All was going to plan. He flicked the switch and Nightwing crumpled to the floor soundlessly. "Ohhhhhh," the Joker pouted. "Poor little Bat."

Littered behind Nightwing was a trail of the Joker's felled men. The young hero had dealt with them without problem, despite being outnumbered.

The Joker glanced at the timer on the wall as it counted down. Robin had another 42 minutes before the vat of acid suspended above him would tip. Clapping his hands together again, The Joker shoved the device, which controlled the many sweet surprises he still had in store, into his pocket. Hastily, he moved to the ladder and climbed from the tiny control room from where he had been able to view the 'game' in progress. He paused and looked at the end of the huge open room where the unconscious Robin was tied to a chair – the perfect bait.

"I knew your big brother would come, bird boy. He overcame all for my little devices and ten armed men to reach you, but alas, he didn't realize that the floor was electrified. So, I have one piece of live bird bait and one dead Nightrat to lure Batman."

The Joker started laughing manically. His laughter rose in pitch and volume, filling the abandoned aerospace testing warehouse and then, abruptly he stopped, and the smile that was permanently etched into his features eased into a snarl as he walked toward Nightwing.

The psychopath looked down on his captive and he kicked out viciously. Nightwing's body jerked with the impact. The Joker lashed out again… and then again, enjoying the total power he had. "Ha. Not so tough when you're dead, are you, pretty boy?"

As The Joker kicked a fourth time, his eyes narrowed onto the face of the young man. "Hmmmm. Batman sure knows how to pick'em," he mused. He crouched down and titled his head to the left and then to the right, studying every inch of Nightwing's visage. The hero's mouth was open slightly, his dark hair dishevelled so nicely.

Placing his open hand above Nightwing's nose, the Joker identified a feather of breath. Nightwing was still alive… just barely alive. The jolt of electricity should have killed him, but the Joker had learned through experience that Gotham's 'bats' weren't easily extinguished. Nightwing's breathing was fragile, his skin grey and his body already going into shock. Without immediate medical aid, this member of the batclan would die in the next few minutes.

The smile on the Joker's face twisted a little and his small black eyes lit with curiosity. He reached out his thin, bony fingers and ran them along Nightwing's deathly pale cheek. The skin was smooth to the touch. "I'll bet Bats does that every chance he gets."

The Joker let his eyes rove to Nighwing's chest. His hands settled on the well defined muscles that stood out even through the suit he wore. Slowly The Joker ran his palms over them, exploring the feel. "You are quite perfect, aren't you, Batboy? I've never taken the time to notice before."

XXXXXX

Arsenal readjusted his binoculars, focusing in on the men loading the crates from the truck. He had followed these drug smugglers to Gotham wharf, of all places. A satisfied grin leaked onto his face. He would enjoy telling Batman he had closed down a smuggling operation coming out of Gotham.

The case had involved three months of stakeouts, but today Arsenal would bust it open. A car pulled in. Roy's grin widened. "Here we go."

As he lowered his binoculars, the communicator in his pocket began to vibrate. He cursed and considered ignoring it but logic forced him to dig it out.

"I'm a bit busy, can you…"

"Arsenal. Batman."

Roy's eyes widened. Obviously his little operation was no longer a secret. "Now, before you get your batkickers in a twist…"

"I need your help." The voice that was usually so calm was shaking. "The Joker has Robin. We have about 40 minutes to get to him before the Joker will douse him in acid. I sent Nightwing in. Two minutes ago, Oracle lost communication with him. Nightwing's mask cam is dead. We don't know what's happened. I'm still at least an hour away."

"Where are they?"

"About ten minutes from you. The old aerospace labs. Do you know them?"

"Yeah. I've been there before. I'm on it."

"Arsenal, be careful." Normally, Batman wouldn't ask for outside help, but he wasn't going to make it in time to save Robin and the deathly silence from Nightwing meant that Dick was in trouble too.

"You got it."

"Roy..." Batman's voice broke with emotion. "Son, don't underestimate the Joker."

Roy drew in a deep breath. It had been a long time since Batman had called him, son. "Yes, Sir."

XXXXXX

Peeling the unconscious Nightwing out of his skin tight suit hadn't been easy, but the Joker had achieved it. For a few moments he remained kneeling beside the naked hero, allowing his arousal to grow. Then he started to smooth, prod and squeeze the stripped man, the feeling of domination burning through him. Nightwing made a soft sound of protest as consciousness threatened to return. The Joker cupped Nightwing's balls and squeezed them.

"You can feel this, can't you?" the Joker whispered, squeezing harder and watching Nightwing's face twitch. "So strong. So much will power. Electrified within an inch of your life, struggling just to breathe and still you fight," the Joker murmured with fascination as he rolled Nightwing onto his side, traced the line of his backbone down to his arse and then slid one finger in. "Well, well, well. A virgin ass. Hard to believe. So, Batman has never… interesting."

The Joker probed harder. Nighwing's weak groan was music to the psycopath's ears. The Joker leant down close to Nighwing's head. "You're awake, aren't you? Barely conscious. The electricity has left you weak as a kitten… or drained as electrified bat." He sniggered at his own joke. "How does it feel to know you are completely helpless and Batman is on the other side of town?"

The Joker forced in a second finger and noticed Nightwing's hand moving. He was trying to fight back. "You know what's going on, don't you, Nightwing? You know what I'm doing? Junior, I'm going to complete your education and make the last few moments you have something you'll never forget."

XXXXXX

Roy climbed through the open window and peered into the dimly lit room. There were four men slumped on the ground between him and the door. "Yep, Dick's been here, alright," he chuckled in a deliberate attempt to calm himself. The tone of Batman's voice worried him. The fact that Batman had asked for help terrified him. The idea that Dick was in trouble… He swept the rest of the thought away. Dick would be fine. He was the most capable man Roy knew and with that in mind, Arsenal set off.

Harper made his way out of the room and into a corridor where he found several more unconscious men and number of the Joker's dismantled and destroyed 'toys'.

XXXXXX

The Joker pushed Nightwing onto his stomach, climbed on top of him and rammed up into the defenceless man without mercy. Dick cried out weakly as consciousness returned in a blaze.

The Joker felt the thrill of skin tearing and Nightwing writhing feebly beneath him. With exhilaration, The Joker began to thrust in and out violently. He knew the young man under him was struggling… knew that Nightwing was finding it difficult to breath… knew that he was literally killing the dying man by increasing his weakened heart rate beyond what it was capable of after the electric shock.

The Joker built up speed, mercilessly raping the life out of his nemesis's failing partner. "Ohhhhhh Baby!" The Joker cried out as he reached his climax.

XXXXXX

Roy took out a multi-purpose arrow, set the electronic head to stun and loaded it into his bow as he crept down the hall, stepping over those who had tried to stop Nightwing earlier. Ahead, Roy could see lights. Unidentifiable sounds reached his ears. Roy gripped his weapon tighter. Dick had told him about the Joker. '_Expect the unexpected. Don't show mercy to him and never give him the opportunity to move a muscle.' _

Roy licked his lips as he closed in on the opening ahead. The wafting sounds were confusing. Abruptly, the muffled words, "Ohhhhhh Baby!" filled the air.

Roy frowned, Dick's warning repeating in his mind. 'Don't show mercy to him.' Roy shifted the dial on his arrow head, setting it to explode. Roy remembered the layout of the building from two years earlier when he and Dick had shut down a drug lab. He was coming up on a doorway and a set of stair that led down into one of the open testing bays.

Arsenal took another step. Loud panting rose from the ground level below.

Cautiously, Harper stepped up to the doorway and peered down into the room.

Roy's heart froze. The scene below shook him to his core - Dick naked, laying face down on the ground. On top of him, the Joker… his bony back arched, his head hanging back as his orgasm shuddered through him. There was blood on the floor and covering Nightwing's legs.

A roar echoed off the walls. "GET OFF HIM, YOU BASTARD!"

The Joker looked up at the intruder dreamily, his demented smile broadening. "We're having a private party waiting for the arrival of Daddy Bat. Want to join us?"

Roy exploded down the stairs four at a time. Dick was wheezing faintly, struggling for air. "Get off him," Roy screamed, raising his bow.

"The electric shock should have killed him," the Joker explained, matter-of-factly as he slipped out of Nightwing. "The Bat left out one important part of his training and so I completed it for him." The Joker pressed a button on the device in his pocket. A wall of clear, bullet proof plastic shot up from the floor at the base of the stairs, cutting Roy off from the ground level. "We couldn't have a fine specimen like this die without knowing the feel of a real man."

Roy attacked the glass futilely and then stepped back. This wasn't happening. Horrified, his gaze dropped to Dick.

"He's dying," the Joker advised, slowly rising to his feet. "Won't be long, now." The words echoed in Roy's mind, his wide eyes riveted to his physically shaking best friend. Rage, horror and so much more assaulted Arsenal, but through it all he knew that Dick's life rested on his ability to do what was needed.

Roy raised his bow and stepped back….The Joker smiled and flexed his hand… Arsenal drew back his arrow and let it go. The arrow split through the clear wall, shattering it and then flew straight and true.

Impact.

The top of the Joker's head disintegrated and his lifeless body was thrown backwards… never to harm another living soul.

Roy ran forward, falling to his knees. He turned Dick over and dragged his quivering body into his arms. Grayson's limp head tumbled against Roys chest. "Dick. Oh, God." Instantly, Roy sensed the truth in the Joker's final words. Dick was dying. His breathing was unnaturally shallow and his body trembling uncontrollably as the throngs of shock spread through him. "No. No, Dick. Not like this. God."

Grayson's eyes parted a slither and his ashen lips shook as he tried to form words.

"No. Don't talk." Tears streamed down Roy's face. He kissed Dick's forehead and squeezed him against his chest. "It's okay, Robbie. It's okay, I've got you. It's alright." The man he loved was dying in his arms and there wasn't a thing Roy could do to save him.

"Robin… Roy, save Tim."

"I will. I… Dick!" Grayson's eyes closed and his body juddered as death cruelly took him. "Dick? Dick! NOOOOO!"

XXXXXXOOXXXXXX

"Nooooo!" Roy awoke abruptly. The final image of his nightmare was still fully formed in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi

Yes, the rape was part of Roy's dream but it provides an important plot device for bringing our boys together. Part 2 of 2 coming soon.

Thanks

Robbie


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or settings. It all belongs to DC.

**Summary:** Story Three in "The One I Desire" series. Slash Paring (Dick and Roy) The first sign that deep friendship may be blossoming into something more.

**Author Note**: This story has a much darker element than the first two, but trust me. This is the first time I have tried anything like this. While it is graphic, it isn't detailed.

**_WARNING:_** Non-consensual sex between the Joker and Nightwing is described in part one. If you don't want to read it, hit delete now.

Thank you to those who have read and taken the time to review the other stories in this series. Most of you have reviewed anonymously, so I haven't been able to reply. I want you to know that I appreciate your encouragement.

* * *

If you are interested in reading the first stories in the series, you will find them at or at my home page which is listed in my profile.

* * *

**The First Sign**

(Story Three in "The One I Desire" Series)

Part 2 

"Nooooo!" Roy awoke abruptly. The final image of his nightmare was still fully formed in his mind. For a split second, Roy lay paralysed in a layer of sweat and twisted sheets, and then he was mobile… at the dresser…his communicator clutched in his white knuckled fist.

"Oracle? Oracle, damn it, answer me."

"Arsenal?" the young woman's voice responded with surprise.

"Put me through to Dick."

"_Nightwing_ is…"

"DO IT NOW!" he roared. Pure emotion was driving him. The image of the Joker on top of Dick replaced the one of his dead friend in his arms. Roy started to shake.

"Nightwing," Dick's voice replied after a few seconds.

"You're okay!" Harper roared in a voice exploding with raw emotion. He honestly hadn't been expecting a response. He was so certain Dick was dead.

"Arsenal, what's wrong?"

His best friend's voice slowly penetrated Roy's hell. Dick was alive. Not dead. Not… Damn the Joker. "Dick… Oh, God, you're alive."

"What do you mean, I'm alive? Who told you I wasn't?"

"Dick," Roy whispered. He was shaking - physically trembling. Emotional shock set in and he couldn't think beyond the knowledge that his best friend was alive.

"Arsenal?... Arsenal?... Roy, where are you?" Nightwing demanded.

"Huh? At home," Roy murmured, looking around and realizing that fact for the first time. No warehouse. No Joker.

"Is Lian there? Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Dick, I… you're okay?" Roy repeated in an earnest effort to convince himself. The image in his mind was refusing to dissolve… insisting that Dick's voice couldn't be real.

"_He's dead, Harper. You failed him. He's dead._ _You were there. You failed him._ _They Joker electrocuted Nightwing and then raped him and he died. _

"NO! Stop it! Dick!"

"Roy, what's going on? Are… you… alright?" Dick repeated, slowing his words. Roy wasn't making sense.

"No," Roy admitted in a hushed and quavering voice as he shut his eyes in a desperate attempt to remove the two images alternating in his mind. The Joker on Dick… the man he loved dead in his arms. And the voice. A cold, harsh voice taunting him.

"Are you in any immediate danger?"

"No. I don't know. Dick, I… I..."

"Okay, Speedy. Calm down and listen to me. Just stay put. I'm on my way. Roy, can you hear me?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I hear you, Dick."

"Hang on, buddy. I'm coming.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nightwing flicked the communicator back to Oracle, his mind racing. Arsenal had sounded irrational… on the edge. Roy was a lot of things, but in the face of adversity, Dick would want no one else standing beside him. It would take a great deal to get Arsenal into such a state, so there was a very good chance he was injured and delirious.

"Oracle, patch me through to Superman…. Clark? I have no time to explain. I need your help."

xxxxxxxxxx

A distinctive click ended Nightwing's communication. "Dick? Dick! No, don't… Dick?" Slowly, Roy lowered the communicator and swallowed, glancing toward his bed. A dream? He'd dreamt it? No, this was more than that.

'_Ohhh baby!'_ The Joker's exclamation echoed in his mind. "God, stop it," he cried, gripping his head.

He stumbled from the bedroom into the lounge room, his world spinning out of control. "_He's dead, Harper. You failed him."_

Movement at the window. Nightwing stepped into the room, scanning it for signs of danger. Harper stood for a split second and before he knew it, he was running. He threw his arms around Dick and held him. "Dick. Thank, God. Thank, God."

"Whoooh. Roy?" Dick asked, stunned by the reaction. He attempted to push Roy away so he could examine him for signs of injury or some other explanation, but Harper's grip was vice-like. Confused, but acting instinctively, Dick wrapped his arms around his shaking friend. "Easy, Roy. Hey. It's okay."

Roy's trembling increased.

Dick rubbed his hand in circles on Roy's back. He was both bewildered and concerned. He couldn't for the life of him think of anything that could affect Arsenal so badly. "Roy? Roy, I need to know what's happened. Just calm down. You need to focus on my voice. Lian's okay, isn't she? You said she was okay?"

Roy didn't respond. He squeezed Dick tighter so that the other man's heartbeat pounded against him - each reassuring beat, evidence Dick was alive. Evidence the cruel voice in his head was wrong.

Grayson finally pried himself free and pulled off his mask. Right now, he needed to give Roy something to focus on. "Roy? Look at me. It's me."

Roy swallowed, the limited light in the room refecting off his ashen face. "I… I woke up and…"

Dick's eyebrows drew down in confusion. "Woke up? A dream?"

"NO! This wasn't a dream. It was…" Roy's anger drained away instantly as he lost himself in the puzzled blue eyes staring back at him. Roy stepped forward and hugged Dick again. He needed to hold him. He'd watched the Joker violate him. He'd felt Dick's life ebb away. "God, I thought I'd lost you."

Dick released a long, deep breath of relief. "Man, Roy, you had me worried. I thought something was wrong. Look, I…" Grayson paused as his attention was drawn to Lian who had wandered into the room.

"Daddy?"

"Daddy had a nightmare," Dick explained as Roy pulled away, still shaking.

The little girl frowned and then waddled across, reached up for her father's hand and said, "You better come and sleep in my bed then." Dick smirked, despite the situation. No doubt, those were the exact words Roy used to her when she awoke from unsettling dreams.

Roy forced a grin, picked up his daughter, kissed her, nodded briefly to Dick and headed down the hall. "Daddy needs to talk to Uncle Dick, honey."

Dick shook his head. He still didn't truly know what was going on. He'd had some bad dreams in his life, but none that had left him in the state Roy was in.

Roy reappeared, looking at Dick with large, glazed eyes. Grayson frowned and gently lifted his friend's left eyelid. "Roy, have you taken anything? You're eyes are dilated. Have you been drinking?"

"No. Dick… I can't explain this," he whispered, brushing Dick's hand away. "I know it was a dream, but… I was there. God, dammit, it was real. I felt every bit of it. Saw what he was doing to you… felt you…."

Nightwing's face flushed with suspicion and he snapped up his glove communicator. "Oracle, patch me through to JLA headquarters…. Thanks… yeah, he's okay, Babs.…. Wally, Nightwing. Give me a status report on the Gargoyle."

Roy's mouth opened slightly and then he shut his eyes. Of course. The Gargoyle: a past opponent of the Titans with the ability to enter a person's dreams and drag them into an alternate reality. It had seemed so real because it had actually happened… even if only in a reality specific to Roy. Dick had died in his arms less than ten minutes earlier - really died in arms. Not a dream - it had happened. Roy had been there. That's why what he was feeling was so acute. He was in shock.

Nightwing waited. "Uh-huh. Well, you better get a warning out to…oh. Good. Let me know as soon as that's confirmed…. No, not me, this time. Arsenal. Yeah, he's… " Dick glanced at Roy. "He'll be okay. He fought the thing off himself." Dick lowered his glove. "The Gargoyle escaped yesterday, but GL recaptured him less than two minutes ago. He was still attacking you when I arrived," Dick murmured. Roy looked dreadful. "It's okay, buddy. It's over. Wally will call as soon as they have him safely back in limbo."

Roy kept his eyes closed, but nodded.

Dick walked over to his friend and laid a hand on each of Roy's shoulders. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened but…"

"You died in my arms," Roy whispered. "I felt you die, Dick." The moment returned. Tears formed in the corners of Harper's closed eyes, teetered and then fell. He felt so helpless.

"I'm sorry." Dick knew what it was like to be attacked by the Gargoyle. The creature's ability to manipulate a person's reality… to draw a person into an alternate realm where what happened was actually experienced by the victim in every way… could break even the strongest man. Somehow, Roy had broken free, but he'd felt every facet of what had happened. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Roy shook his head, but the tears began to flow steadily as his body was raked with tremors. It had really taken place. The Joker had raped Dick and Dick had died. _He_ hadn't arrived in time. _He_ hadn't been able to save the person he loved. Eight minutes earlier, Dick had died in his arms. Not in this reality, but in one Roy had been a part of. "Damn him."

Dick folded his arms around his friend. "Easy, Roy. I'm okay. I'm not sure what that bastard put you through, but I'm okay. When he attacked me, I needed the help of all of the Titans to fight him off. You did it on your own… but you're not on your own now."

"I thought that… Dick, I thought I'd never..." Words failed him.

For a long time, Dick held his best friend.

Gradually, Roy calmed. He felt the warmth of Dick's body against his… anticipated and counted each of Dick's heart beats. Finally, Harper lifted his chin from his friend's shoulder. His and Grayson's faces were only an inch apart. As Roy looked up, he saw eyes of the deepest blue showing so much compassion and love. Dick continued to rub his back, soothing away the trauma with quiet words of reassurance.

Roy leaned forward. Before he knew what he was doing, he was kissing Dick's lips. It took a few seconds for the action to register. Roy leaped back, startled. Dick stared back at him with eyes the size of saucers.

"Dick, I'm… I didn't mean…" Roy floundered.

Grayson just stood staring… gradually changing from a healthy tan to a ghostly white, to a spreading crimson.

"Dick, God, I'm sorry. It was just the emotion and… hell, I'm sorry."

"No, th… that's okay," Dick stammered. "I understand." His words said one thing, his expression something entirely different.

"Dick… I didn't mean for that to happen." Roy couldn't believe he'd kissed him. It had just happened.

"I know," Dick replied, trying to keep his voice even as he slipped his mask back on. "I better get going. I'll call as soon as I know the Gargoyle has been secured." Briskly he strode toward the window.

"Dick… I'm sorry."

Nightwing raised his hand in assurance, but didn't turn around. "No worries. It's okay."

"The Joker had… and I… I thought I'd lost you," Harper whispered, tyring to explain "I lov... It was just the moment. It won't ever happen again. I swear." What the hell had he done? Had one split second mistake destroyed his friendship with Dick? "Don't just walk away."

Slowly, Nightwing turned. For long moments they stared at each other. Dick was hiding behind the mask, Roy knew.

"Can't you face me?"

Grayson's chest heaved, his finger tips slipped under the mask and he pulled it away. The face that started back at Roy was a complex kaleidoscope of emotions.

"I want you to understand, that… "

"It's okay," Dick whispered. "You took me by surprise, that's all. I… I know how hard this must be for you at times." Dick experienced the same rollercoaster with Barbara. "In the same situation, I guess I may have… the same thing may have happened."

The two men continued to stare at each other. "The Joker?" Dick asked, consciously separating himself from the strange emotions zapping around his system.

"It's not important. So, why would the Gargoyle come after me? Aren't you usually his prime target?" Roy asked, changing the subject for Dick's sake.

"I don't know. I'm heading over there now. I'll find out."

"How did you get here so quickly, by the way?"

Dick smiled weakly. "Clark. I called in a favour."

"Oh. Friends in high places?"

"Something like that."

He'd dropped everything, Roy realized. He'd called in Superman to get here as quickly as possible… to be here for his friend. Harper sighed. If that wasn't love, what was?

"I really should be going. You're alright, now?" Dick checked.

"Considering you died in my arms about fifteen minutes ago, yeah. I guess I'm okay. So, _we're _okay?" Roy asked, carefully.

Dick nodded, but again, Roy identified something in his friend's face that was out of place. Not anger. Not annoyance. More like… confusion? Roy's brow furrowed. Confusion?

"I have go," a whisper that rung with uncertainty.

Roy nodded and walked across to his friend. Dick slipped the mask on and took a step back, lifting his arm to separate them. "I have to go," he murmured, turning to the window. A breath later, he was gone.

Roy gazed out into the darkness, a deep frown claiming his features. Why had Dick appeared so flustered? If he'd reacted by punching Roy in the face when he'd kissed him, Roy would have understood. Anger would have been an acceptable response. But confusion? Confused by what?

Harper reviewed the final moments…Dick's face…Dick's words…Dick's reaction.

Roy's eyebrows drew down and then lifted as he eyes widened. If he didn't know better, he'd swear that Dick was reacting, not to the fact that Roy had kissed him, but to the kiss itself. But that wasn't possible, was it?

Thank you for reading.

* * *

Drop in at my home page for my "The One I Desire"... listed in my profile.


End file.
